Blaze of a Blackheart
by Darkfire2466
Summary: Johnny Blaze has passed away, leaving his adoptive daughter Cassandra 'Cassie' Blaze to fend for herself as the newest Ghost Rider. Not that she needed his help being terrifying though.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my OC.

Cassandra Blaze had no idea what had just happened. Her father, Johnathon 'Johnny' Blaze, the Ghost Rider, had just had to make the one sacrifice she'd hoped he'd never actually make, sacrificing his life to save the planet, the angel/demon who'd been the source of his powers turned to her.

"Cassandra Blaze?"

Zarathos asked calmly, looking at the now orphaned girl, who was kneeling besides her father's body. Cassandra looked up at the spirit.

"What more do you want from me?"

Zarathos touched his hand to her forehead.

"With you, a new era of Ghost Riders will begin. For the first time, you will have access to the mounts of all the past Ghost Riders and you will be able to choose between the forms of the spirit of vengeance and the spirit of justice. I also will allow you your last words with the spirit of your father before I make you my new host."

Cassandra nodded and Zarathos temporarily revived Johnny to let him talk to his daughter.

"Hey kiddo. I know I don't have a lot of time, but I want to tell ya a few things. Firstly, what I should've told ya before I died, you're adopted. I haven't got a clue who your birth parents are, but chances are pretty high they'll be looking for you. Second, make sure you find that chain that I used as a weapon and keep it with you at all times, just incase you need to beat someone down without going full Vengeance or Justice Rider on them. I know you'll make me proud. My little Cassie Blaze. The brand new Ghost Rider."

Cassandra smiled at the spirit of her father before Zarathos excused Johnny to go to heaven, and turned to Cassandra, it taking him all of a minute to make her his host and make sure she had full control of his powers, which were now her own, knowing that her extreme power would make her both a powerful ally and a fierce enemy. Though he didn't know how she'd be dragged to her fate.

Five years later Cassandra chuckled as she thought back to the day, having gone back to the church where her father was buried to learn a few extra skills from the man known as Carter Slade, who had pretty much raised her into the ideal young Ghost Rider. Fearless, a talented fighter, and when he realized she was a witch when she was younger, he'd gotten her enrolled at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and wizardry and let her get a custom made wand. It was 14 inches long, pleasantly swishy, with six separate woods which included ebony, cedar, elm, maple, yew, and redwood, and it was matched by the six cores, black phoenix feather, thestral tail hair, a hair from the tail of Carter's horse, thunderbird tail feather, horned serpent horn, and rougarou hair. At the end of it all, it was a wand worthy of a Ghost Rider, closely linked with death, almost a warning for the incredible power that Cassandra possessed.

"Alright Cass. Are you ready? Your school did decide to put you in that exchange program with Hogwarts."

He said to the young third year, who was entering her fourth year. Cassandra nodded as she finished altering her jacket. Putting it on, she smirked, she'd decided to change her outfit, proving herself as a true Ghost Rider. She was now wearing black jeans, black combat boots, a blood red t-shirt, and her new black leather jacket that had retractable spikes on the shoulders and room for her other new addition. Her black vambraces which also had retractable spikes and a spot for her fingerless leather gloves with retractable spikes on the knuckles. Her characteristic chain was wrapped around her waist as a belt, and there was a second backup chain wrapped around her wrist as a precaution. Her only true accessory was the pair of black sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm ready Uncle Carter. I'll make sure to ride back when I get the chance. Are you riding out with me?"

Carter shook his head.

"No. This is the beginning of your adventure. Time for you to ride alone little Ghost Rider."

Cassandra smiled and nodded, heading outside to where the moon was high.

"Tonight, I ride alone!"

She said to herself, feeling the familiar burn of her powers activating, the flames slowly burning off her skin and muscle tissues until all she was was a flaming skeleton wearing a lot of spikes and leather. Summoning her motorcycle, which looked almost exactly like her father's, and she sped off down the street. She knew where she was headed, and flew down the road in that direction, ignoring the screams of people who saw her. Headed towards the waters of the Atlantic Ocean, her bike ignoring the laws of physics as she sped off towards Europe, hoping to get there before the sun could be seen on the horizon.

What she really wasn't expecting though was for the first thing to happen to her to almost run over a pureblood witch by the name of Andromeda Tonks.

A/N

I like how this is turning out. I don't know where it's going, but I like how this is turning out. And yes, I know I said Cassandra was adopted. You'll figure out who her parents are soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OC. Tonks is a lot younger in this.

Stopping short of the vision of she woman whom she instinctively knew and it took her a minute to get her head on straight. Literally seeing that in her Ghost Rider form she didn't have a neck, and she settled down to return to human form with a plain black motorbike as she rode on, her long raven black hair flowing behind her as she drove towards the place where she knew she was supposed to meet a friend of hers before they transferred to Hogwarts together. Her friend being the adopted son of Blade the Vampire Slayer, who had taken on his adoptive father's powers and title, simply going by Shuriken the Blood Knight while he was working and Rick Brooks when he wasn't. Sitting besides her best friend, who'd agreed to meet her at an ice cream shop, she smiled.

"Hey Ricky. How's it going?"

She asked, knowing he'd been dragged out of his magic school, Uagadou School of Magic. He did have a wand but rarely used it, his being much simpler than Cassandra's having a runespoor fang core, and a simple walnut wood. Chuckling, he nodded at her.

"Pretty good. Wasn't expecting to see you here Blaze. Think we're ending up in the same house?"

Cassandra shrugged. She was pretty sure she was either going to be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor, but with her headstrong nature, she was leaning more towards Gryffindor. She couldn't speak for Rick, but she was fairly sure of herself. Rick laughed.

"They can't split up the Dark Duo. Of course we will be. Besides, remember, our parents raised us the same way. May they rest in peace."

Cassandra nodded and the two kept talking, they were waiting for another friend of theirs to show up, but if they didn't hurry up-. Cassandra hadn't even had a chance to finish her thought before the woman in question ran over to them.

"Where were you?"

Cassandra asked her close friend, Selene, the adoptive daughter of the Moon Knight, sat next to her.

"Got in a fight with a werewolf last I'm late."

Cassandra and Rick laughed a bit, the daughter of the Moon Knight was known to get in a few scuffles, especially since she'd made a deal with the spirit of the moon to act as its Agent in the same way as Cassandra and her father had become the Ghost Riders, now having access to her powers all the time. Including a few new ones her father hadn't had, such as being able to fire concussive blasts of moonlight, even in broad daylight.

"You have really good timing with that don't ya. Ready for Hogwarts? We're supposed to be staying with the Tonks family."

Selene nodded.

"I've heard good things about them. Their daughter goes to the school. She's a Hufflepuff from what I can gather."

Cassandra nodded.

"Good point. We should probably get going then. Good thing we decided to meet up first, also, the number one rule is that we don't say anything about our powers. Good? Good."

Selene and Rick were up within seconds as they decided to head to where an informant said they could get to Diagon Alley, opening the secret entrance and walking onto the busy street. Compared to most of the witches and wizards hanging around, the three looked incredibly out of place. Cassandra's long raven black hair practically blending in with her black leather jacket if it wasn't for the silver spikes on her shoulders, the rest of her outfit consisting of black jeans and combat boots, with a blood red shirt on under the jacket and a pair of black fingerless gloves with smaller silver studs lining the knuckles, her customary chain wrapped around her waist as a belt.

Rick was a little better, wearing a long sleeved black undershirt, a thickly padded bullet proof and magic proof vest, black pants with kneepads, and black combat boots with silver buckles, his only other source of warmth being his black overcoat with a red liner.

Selene however was probably the best off, wearing a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, a white t-shirt, and a white hoodie. As they walked down the street, Cassandra eventually couldn't take seeing so many sinners in one place, and put on her sunglasses, dimming her vision substantially. She could still see, but she couldn't see the auras that usually made her want to go exact revenge. Noticing this, Rick gave her a firm clap on the back, that with his enhanced strength should've shattered her shoulder blade barely even moved the Ghost Rider. As they walked, Cassandra kept her eyes pealed for anyone who seemed familiar, good, bad, or indifferent, and as such was incredibly pleased when she was the first to spot someone who did seem familiar to her. The physical form of the woman she'd had a vision of, Andromeda Tonks.

As the three superpowered teens approached the woman, Cassandra removed her sunglasses and made herself known.

"Hi ."

The woman turned to look at the three kids.

"Oh! I was expecting you three to come by floo!"

Cassandra smiled a bit sheepishly.

"We-uh…..we got a ride from a friend."

Andromeda nodded and invited the kids to follow her, Cassandra nodding slightly to her friends to follow her, her eyes eventually widening when she realized.

"Will we need British made wands or are the ones we have now alright, because mine is custom."

Andromeda looked at them.

"You'll most likely need a British made wand, our government is really strict about being able to track underage magic users."

Cassandra nodded and Andromeda led them towards Ollivander's wand shop, and was very surprised by the response Ollivander had to them entering. He'd greeted Andromeda the way he normally did, but seemed incredibly wary around the three children.

"Hello young ones. I suspect you're in need of British made wands, and I am honored that three beings of such high power chose me to make their wands."

He said respectfully. Cassandra stepped forward, and he started trying to find her a wand that would work with her dark powers that were infused with her very soul, and it took him several hours before he finally found one, in the depths of the shelves, that he figured might choose her, an elder wood wand with an incredibly rare black phoenix feather core, 12 ⅓ inches, pleasantly swishy. Offering it to her, Ollivander barely had time to jump back out of the way of the incredibly powerful magic blast she let out, which was mostly black, red, and orange.

"Good. Your friend?"

Selene stepped forward, and another few hours to find a wand that took to Selene, hers being an Aspen wand with the tail hair of a rare moon dancer unicorn. It took to her quickly, and she let out a powerful blast of silvery white and blue magic when she tested it, giving Ollivander time to start trying to find Rick his wand, which took him just as long as it took him to get Selene's before he was chosen by an ebony wand with a dragon heartstring core. After paying for their new wands, the three teens and Andromeda went to floo to her house, each of them deciding on fully muting their powerful auras except for what was expected of them, being their wizarding aura.

"Alright, one of you girls will have to share a room with my daughter, Nymphadora, and I warn you now she listens to a lot of loud music and is incredibly clumsy."

Cassandra raised her hand.

"I will. Selene likes her free time. Besides, my Dad was a stunt biker. I could care less about loud music."

Selene nodded thankfully as Andromeda led them to their rooms, when Cassandra went to meet her new roommate, she wasn't too surprised at the loud music, which didn't hurt her sensitive hearing in the slightest, her father having taught her to ignore it early on.

"Oh! Wotcher, I'm Tonks."

Cassandra grinned.

"Cassandra Blaze. Friends call me Cassie."

The girl who had introduced herself as Tonks pretty much left her alone after that until she pulled out a picture of her with her adoptive father when she was younger. Apparently, Tonks saw it and recognized him.

"Is that a picture of Johnny Blaze?"

Cassandra nodded.

"He was my Dad. Taught me a few of his tricks before he died. He was a good guy. Even if he wasn't my birth dad, he was all I had for a while."

Tonks nodded.

"Sorry for your loss, but who do you live with now?"

Cassandra smiled.

"My Uncle Carter. Back in the states."

Tonks nodded a bit and the two girls got to know each other until there was a knock on the door and Selene walked in.

"Hey Cassie, you may wanna tell her."

She said vaguely before leaving and shutting the door, Cassandra didn't even give Tonks a chance to ask why before she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to tell you something important and if you scream nobody will ever see you again because I will have no choice but to kill you. Got it?"

Tonks' hair turned white out of fear and she nodded as Cassandra took a step back.

"Alright, I'm just gonna come out with it. My Dad was the Ghost Rider and when he died I took over the powers and position. It gets better, Rick is a half vampire and is the son of a Vampire Slayer who died and now Rick does his job, and Selene made a deal with the spirit of the moon to make sure she got full access to her father, the Moon Knight's, powers regardless of time. Anything you want to ask?"

Tonks passed out and Cassandra was a little surprised.

"I guess she didn't have any questions then."

A/N

Leave a review, also, I'm taking over a few stories from my old friend, dragonheart971, such as The Provence of the Lost and perhaps a few of their oneshots. I intend on continuing their original plan, and any new OCs to add to The Provence of the Lost would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OC.

Cassandra waited about an hour before she got concerned, the end result of which being her grabbing the front of Tonks' shirt, pulling her upright so that she was sitting, and slapping her, which promptly bought her back to the realm of consciousness.

"Please tell me you were lying."

Tonks mumbled. Cassandra shrugged.

"I could, but then I _would_ be lying to you. Did you or did you not realize you share a room with the Ghost Rider and that a vampire slayer and mercenary both live in your house now."

Cassandra mentally facepalmed when her roommate's eyes got bigger and she flicked her nose.

"Pass out again and I will set your beloved CD player on fire. And no, your mother doesn't know about our powers, we'll tell her later, no, you can't tell her and if you do I will feed you to my hellhounds. That is how serious this is."

Tonks paled a bit, but nodded as Cassandra stepped back.

"Now that that's done, you know we're not going to hurt you unless you tell everyone our secret, right? We weren't going to tell you before we realized it'd be harder for me to not burn everything come nightfall and you deserved to know why I will always know when you lie."

Tonks gave a slow nod and Cassandra sat down on her bed.

"Coming to think of it, since you know, wanna come meet my Uncle Slade this weekend? We'll be riding across the Atlantic on Friday night going and coming back in on Sunday night."

Tonks thought about it.

"Who's your Uncle Slade, because I've kinda figured out he's not your Uncle."

Cassandra hummed.

"One of the last Ghost Riders, he outlived my Dad and still has his powers. The only one of us to outrun the devil. Plus, he's 150. He's earned my respect. Him and that horse of his. So, you coming?"

Tonks nodded.

"I'll come. I'm kinda curious about this whole thing. What house did you say you were in at Ilvermorny?"

Cassandra smiled.

"Wampus. And don't worry about burning yourself on me, Rick is probably gonna carry you."

Tonks nodded and that Friday night, after convincing Andromeda that Cassandra, Selene, and Rick were simply going to go stay with some friends of theirs and introduce them to Tonks over the weekend, set out. Walking about a block away from the house before dodging into an alley, Tonks watching as Cassandra's eyes almost seemed to give out bursts of steam from the pupils and her eyes burst into flames, the fire spreading to the rest of her face and leaving Tonks to contain a scream of terror as the flames burned through the skin and muscle on Cassandra's face, the flames spreading to her hands and making them burn until the teen was only a skeleton, whose head flamed brightly in shades of red. Her clothes hadn't changed, but the spikes had gotten much bigger, sticking out by about an inch each, and her chain was no longer serving as a belt, now being wrapped around her shoulder similar to a sash. Tonks watched as the Ghost Rider held her fingers to what would've been her lips and whistled loudly, a flaming motorcycle that seemed to have the fire concentrated in the wheels sped over to her from out of nowhere, causing Tonks to let out a little scream of terror seeing that it had nearly burned her and run her over in one move. Sliding one leg smoothly over the bike and settling herself in the saddle, Cassandra looked at Tonks.

"You….innocent…."

Tonks breathed out slowly, knowing that that meant the Ghost Rider wouldn't send her on a one way trip down under.

"Uh….thanks?"

Rick reached out and smiled a bit at her and grabbed the back of Tonk's jacket.

"Congrats, I hope you like flying."

Cassandra hummed and Selene flipped up her hood, her only real power to keep up with the Ghost Rider, that being that since they were flying at night, she could actually fly off the moon's power, fast enough to not get left behind.

"Let's ride!"

Cassandra roared as they took off, Rick yanking Tonks off her feet and holding her next to him as they flew, the Ghost Rider still a few feet ahead of them as Selene kept up with Rick and Tonks, flying just below and behind them incase Tonks let go so that she'd be able to catch her. It only took them two hours to get across Britain and the ocean, Ghost Rider leading them to a church before changing back into a human as they got closer, the flames going out as her skin grew back over the skeleton, returning her to her human form. When they reached the church, Rick put Tonks down as Selene landed herself, staying just off the church property and clearing his throat. Tonks was confused until Cassandra turned to face him.

"I, Cassandra Blaze, the Ghost Rider, hereby give Richard Brooks, son of Eric Brooks, also known as Shuriken the Blood Knight, my permission to enter upon these hallowed grounds."

Rick bowed politely.

"I, Richard Brooks, son of Eric Brooks, also known as Shuriken the Blood Knight, accept Cassandra Blaze, the Ghost Rider's, permission to enter upon hallowed grounds, may heavenly fire end my days should I disrespect her on her turf."

He said clearly before stepping onto the property and the group of four went inside the church, Tonks looked at Rick.

"What was that about?"

Rick sighed.

"I'm not allowed to enter churches or other holy places without permission, or I burst into flames. Same with a few magical places, I had to get permission from the headmaster to be on the property because the wards kept blasting me all over the place."

Tonks nodded.

"Got it. Must be a little difficult."

Rick laughed.

"You have no idea. There's a cemetery here too. That's probably where is."

Tonks nodded and walked beside the group out to the cemetery, where a man was digging another grave.

"Wasn't expecting you to come home for a visit so early kiddo."

The man said without looking up. Cassandra nodded.

"I know. I wasn't expecting to have to share a room with someone and end up putting myself out to my roommate. I almost went on a hellfire rampage."

Slade looked at Tonks.

"Member of the Black family. Blasted off the tree, but she's still a member of the Black family. Oh, and kid, I found your demonic birth certificate. You're needed in the Underworld."

Cassandra's head tilted to the side.

"Why? After my Dad killed Mephistopheles I didn't think I'm welcome there."

Carter chuckled.

"You will be. Turns out your last name by birth is none other than Blackheart. And you'd be amazed who your mother is."

Cassandra hadn't quite connected the dots, and Carter ended up doing it for her.

"Kid, your Dad is Blackheart and your mother was some crazy witch named Bellatrix Lestrange. Your grandfather is the Devil."

Cassandra's hair started to spark, and Carter sighed, simply hefting the shovel and swinging it, Rick pulling Tonks to the ground and out of harm's way as the shovel connected with the side of Cassandra's skull, shattering it as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"She'll be fine. I think."

A/N

You already know about me adopting a few stories off my old friend, those will be getting put up soon. Leave a review. And for that one person who reviews everything for this story, candinaru25, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my OC.

It only took about an hour for Cassandra to start to stir, her Ghost Rider abilities kicking in as the several chunks of her skull that had been shattered and separated shifted slowly back into their proper places and healed. Cassandra herself didn't even seem to be in any pain, being able to talk to Tonks, Selene, and Rick while the bone healed and figuring out the nearest entrance to the Underworld and whether or not she was going to begin using her father's name as her surname. The whole conversation ending when they realised that despite now knowing who her father was and what they could've expected from her, not one of them had seen any powers that could've been traced back to Blackheart himself, Bellatrix of course seeing that the girl had a painful knack for darker spells, curses, and hexes, but none of Blackheart. As they sat around and talked about it, Tonks learning about a few of the group's adventures together, Carter seemed to realize something.

"She hasn't tried to show any of his traits I wouldn't be surprised if she spoke snake or had access to all of his powers on the same scale as he does, since she herself is not a fallen angel."

Cassandra thought about it and felt a burning in the pit of her stomach, a clear look of discomfort in her eyes.

"Then how have I been living in a _church_ for all these years?"

Carter thought about it.

"I let you in and said you could come here whenever you needed or wanted to. Besides, have you even tried to go to another church?"

Cassandra huffed, the guy had a point. She'd never tried because thanks to school and 'work' she never had the time. She usually had souls to punish, especially on the weekends. People seemed to always think they could sin on Saturday and not get payback for it later, but she usually just confused them by doing her rounds on Sunday. Nothing like the smell of repenting souls in the morning.

"Okay, point taken. So how exactly do we find out which powers, if any, I got from my ever so loving father."

Carter shrugged.

"Only way to do that is to go see 'im and ask I reckon."

Cassandra looked at her Uncle, as did Rick and Selene.

"You went full cowboy. Never go full cowboy."

Slade nodded.

"Understood. Since three of you aren't going to last a day where she's headed, you're gonna have to stay here, which means little Ghost Rider, you're gonna have to ride solo."

Cassandra nodded and changed into the Ghost Rider, sprinting out the church and summoning her motorcycle, opting to exchange it for a horse, knowing that the Underworld had _terrible_ cell coverage and her motorcycle would probably draw unwanted attention. It was hard enough getting into the inner rings of the Underworld, and she didn't need to be brawling off demons as she went. A quick flick of the reigns against her undead horse's neck set them off at a speed that most horses could never even dream of as they headed to the gate of the Underworld.

A few hours ride later, Cassandra was at the entrance to the Underworld, passing through the gates easily thanks to her demonic appearance before she made a mad dash on horseback to get to where she knew Blackheart to be, the central palace. No other place for him to be, seeing that after the death of Mephistopheles, he had taken over as the King of the Underworld. As she rode, she took a moment to look around, the black soil and red skies of the underworld strangely familiar and soothing to her as she headed towards the palace.  
Upon reaching it, she dismounted her horse and let it loose in a nearby field before entering, just to find the man, or rather, demon, she was looking for, sitting on his throne, looking at a book.

"Blackheart?"

The man looked up, his dark eyes gazing into her empty eye sockets.

"You can turn off the pyrotechnical show. I'm not going to hurt you."

Cassandra thought about it and changed into her human form, not quite minding the gaze of what was essentially the Devil himself, and she stepped forward.

"You know why I'm here."

She said, knowing it was a fact. Blackheart nodded.

"I do. And I will teach you how to access my powers. You did get all of them, with the same strength I have, and I'll even give you a bit of an espionage boost. You know that the devil sees and hears all? Well you've got that power too, though to a lesser extent."

Cassandra nodded and over the next several hours, Blackheart explained her powers to her, and taught her how to wield them, the new abilities coming easily to her. After a while, Blackheart smiled softly at his daughter, the two having become close within a short period of time. Cassandra gave him a fond hug.

"Thanks Dad. I actually don't feel so weird with calling you that now."

Blackheart smiled softly at her.

"Not a problem. Remember, should you ever need it, my armies will answer to you as their princess. Come visit from time to time."

Cassandra chuckled.

"I know Dad, now I have to explain to my friends how _I_ ended up with the powers of Legion."

Blackheart rolled his eyes.

"That's our true demonic form. Also, you can shapeshift into any animal you please, but I'd be careful if someone asks you to take any portion, because it's not going to work. And now that you've unlocked your demon powers, just about any spell, curse, hex, or jinx a witch or wizard could cast on you would just bounce off your skin. Including their so called unforgivables."

Cassandra nodded and started to levitate, floating outside to summon her horse as she rode off, returning to the church only to find out she'd been gone for a full day and it was Sunday afternoon.

"So kid? What'd you learn?"

Slade asked. Cassandra smiled and started to levitate, her eyes turning completely black as she did so.

"Full control of demonic powers. Well then."

Rick said, mildly in awe. Tonks looked terrified, and Selene didn't seem to care, being on the verge of sleep and simply giving a mumble in response, shutting her eyes to lean against a pew and go to sleep. After spending their last day training and wrestling with each other, and after a while, when it was time to go, Tonks wasn't as terrified of the thought of sharing her room with the daughter of the Devil, and Rick and Selene pretty much just dragged her along through the air as they flew back to Britain, stopping a block away from the house and changing back into their fully human forms before walking home the rest of the way, Andromeda smiling at them as they came in.

"Did you have fun?"

Andromeda asked. Cassandra nodded.

"Found my real Dad."

Rick gave a shrug.

"Found a new book to read."

Selene grinned brightly.

"Found someone to race brooms with."

Tonks laughed.

"And I found out someone two years younger than me can beat me in a broom race. And that Aunty Bellatrix had a kid."

Andromeda blinked and Cassandra chuckled, one of the many things she'd learned while she was with her Dad was her real name that she had almost no intention of using.

"Yeah….Cassiopeia Blackheart is my real name. I was given my Dad's name."

Andromeda's eyes got big, and Rick was barely able to superspeed behind her before she collapsed, falling forward instead of back.

"Wait a second, what kind of person falls _forward_ when they pass out?!"

Tonks shrugged.

"Uh….my mother?"

A/N

You already know about me adopting a few stories off my old friend, those will be getting put up soon. Leave a review. And for that one person who reviews everything for this story, candinaru25, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my OC.

It took Selene eventually getting bored of watching and dumping a bucket of water on Andromeda to wake her up almost two hours later. As Andromeda slowly stood up, Cassandra looking up with mild amusement in her eyes as she did.

"Are you alright now? We were gonna catch you but, honestly, Rick has a point, who falls _forward_ when they pass out?"

Andromeda glared at her for a second, she'd been hit by a stunner during her time at Hogwarts, and had fallen forward instead of back, and her sisters had both asked the same question.

"It's a natural response to me. Let's not talk about that, who's your Dad?"

Cassandra looked at her.

"If I tell you, you'll pass out again and try to bathe me in holy water."

She said flatly before getting up, Tonks simply shaking her head when her mother looked at her.

"I know who it is, but I'm not telling, that's her job. Later Mum, I'm gonna pack for school. You guys should probably do the same, we leave for the station tomorrow."

Selene and Rick nodded as they sprinted up the stairs, Tonks and Cassandra packing in their shared room. That night however, Tonks asked a question that Cassandra herself had thought of.

"Hey cousin, if you're mostly demonic, how are you going to get into the school?"

Cassandra shrugged.

"Thanks to being the Ghost Rider, unless the school is a church I can get in on my own. And even then, I also have the powers of the Angel Rider, so I should be okay. If not, you can let us in, you remember what I did to let Rick into the church."

Tonks nodded and the two spent the night talking about random things until they fell asleep, waking up early the next day to finish packing away their stuff into their trunks, tuck their wands into their belt loops and shirt sleeves, and headed out to the car. It was a bit of a tight fit, but the four teens and two adults managed to fit after a bit of shifting and moving, and we're off to the train station. Walking to the platform and passing through the barrier went easily, and as they walked to the train, somebody walked directly into Cassandra.

"Watch where you're going, filthy half blood."

The person had the _nerve_ to snap at her. Cassandra grabbed the kid by the back of the shirt before he could walk away and yanked him towards her.

"I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. I assure you I am no halfblood you pathetic piece of scum. Not even worthy to be in my presence."

She growled before turning him around and kicking him in the back, her demonic powers activating as he flew across the platform. Andromeda and Theodore were in shock at her strength, but Tonks pointed out that Cassandra had told her she could project her magic into her limbs to boost her strength, not a lie, but it was restraining the truth.

Selene and Rick just watched the kid run to his parents and tell them what had happened, and they stormed over to Cassandra.

"How dare you hurt our son!"

Cassandra's eyes remained surprisingly calm.

"How dare your filthy little ingrate walk into me. Not only did he walk into me, he had the nerve to call me a half blood when I am of the purest blood in Wizarding Britain! My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, and I am her daughter, Cassiopeia. So in all honesty, why are you not berating your rude little brat for disrespect of stronger and more worthy witches and wizards."

She spat. Both of the boy's parents seemed surprised at how much she snapped at them, but replayed the speech in their head as one of the two adults, the boy's mother, spoke.

"I'm sorry about Draco, he's a bit arrogant. Though he is your cousin, and should treat you with respect."

She said calmly.

"My name is Narcissa, I'm Bellatrix's youngest sister, and this is my husband, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius shook Cassandra's hand firmly and she looked him in the eye.

"I have no doubt in you being Bellatrix's girl, a regular spitfire just like your Mum. I'm actually surprised you didn't hex him."

Cassandra shrugged.

"Would've been a waste of energy. Besides, what's the fun in that? Oh, and please, call me Cassandra or Cassie. We're family. And that's the name I grew up using."

Narcissa nodded.

"Alright Cassie. Who are your friends?"

Cassandra grinned.

"My favorite cousin Tonks, first name would make her try to kill me, and the other two are Rick and Selene."

Narcissa nodded and the group moved to start getting everything on the train.

"Have you kids gotten messenger owls or any pets?"

Cassandra shook her head.

"No, never needed one. I'm pretty independent for the most part."

Narcissa nodded, understandable considering the girl's mother. As they talked, the train whistle blew.

"You four hurry along and get on the train."

Narcissa said calmly as Cassandra, Tonks, Rick, and Selene sprinted to the train, their trunks behind them as they got on and found the last empty compartment and sat down, putting away their trunks and almost instantly zoning out, Selene and Cassandra slumping against each other and went to sleep, Rick putting his head on the table in front of him and slept. Tonks leaning back and doing the same. After a brief power nap, she woke up to see a boy with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes walk in, he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Hi, uh...I'm Harry."

He introduced himself. Cassandra grinned.

"Cassandra. Cassandra Blaze. Nice to meet you. Come take a seat."

Harry grinned and put his trunk up before sitting next to Rick.

"Don't mind Rick, he and Selene are probably going to sleep until it's time to change clothes. Tonks over there probably is going to do the same."

Harry nodded and the two started to talk to each other, Harry becoming close to his new friend as Ron and Hermione barged in. Cassandra had just explained something to him that really opened his eyes, and when they told him to go with them.

"No thanks. I've made a new friend."

Cassandra smiled.

"Nice to meet you both."

Ron huffed and stormed out, and Hermione went after him.

"Told ya they were using you."

Harry nodded.

"And I am _so_ happy you did. You wouldn't happen to know a place I can stay over the summer would you?"

Cassandra smiled.

"Yeah actually. We're staying with Tonks' family right now, but Rick's dad left him a manor a little south of London that we're moving into. You can come live with us."

Harry nodded excitedly and Rick, Selene, and Tonks woke up as Cassandra explained their new living conditions. Rick gave Harry a clap on the back.

"Welcome to the family then Potter."

He said happily as Selene and Tonks introduced themselves. After a while, it was time to change, and the group of five changed into their Hogwarts robes, having been sorted back at their last schools and told they were going into the Hogwarts equivalent, meaning that all three of the transfers had ended up in Gryffindor. Meaning that Professor McGonagall had a headache coming, and she thought the Marauders were bad? Three of the four teens had shapeshifting abilities. How was she supposed to catch three people she couldn't even identify?

A/N

I know I really don't have to say this again because I know at least one of you will review, but review please, even if you're a guest user.


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my OC.

After taking the carriage to the castle and growing more accustomed to each other as they ate, Harry, Selene, Rick, and Cassandra had very quickly become close friends. Cassandra smiled, until they said that an escaped criminal, Sirius Black, had escaped. Selene looked concerned for a second.

"No…...no. We're not getting involved."

She said to Cassandra, who was in a trance. Rick looked at Selene.

"You know we're getting involved, who are you kidding?"

Selene leaned forward onto her elbows.

"I know….but do you realize how magic users get when they find out people that are stronger than them exist? It ain't pretty."

Cassandra nodded, able to speak freely seeing that all three of them were speaking ancient lithuanian.

"Then they won't find out. And we won't get involved unless absolutely necessary."

Rick and Selene nodded and spent the rest of the feast getting to know their Gryffindor Housemates as they headed up to their dorm and settled into bed. For the next several weeks, the three managed to keep up appearances of being human, but in DADA, the three kids thrived, especially when the class was introduced to the boggart.

Cassandra smiled when it was her turn to face the boggart, and wasn't really surprised when the boggart switched rapidly through various forms, even turning into the Dark Lord Voldemort, and she watched it all with a bored look on her face as the boggart tried desperately to find her fear. Selene and Rick were laughing until the boggart eventually started to turn to dust. Instead, they were surprised when Cassandra seemed to lift an eyebrow, mocking the beast, and her dark eyes glimmered with untold of power. For the first time, Remus saw emotion in the eyes of the boggart. And it wasn't just any emotion, but raw terror. And when he saw that, it put even his wolf on end.

As time passed, Selene, Rick, and Cassandra had obviously forgone the 'don't get involved' rule as they walked with Harry, under the invisibility cloak, towards the Whomping Willow. They had followed Hermione Granger's cat, and watched as it pushed a knothole to get into the root system of the tree without getting beaten by the branches. Cassandra nudged Selene.

"Throw a rock!"

She hissed, Harry and Rick nodding as they picked up a rock and handed it to Selene, who popped out from under the cloak and threw the stone, stopping the branches as they all sprinted to the hole in the roots of the tree. Rick volunteering to slide down first, partially because he had a dagger and partially because he could see in the dark. Selene went after him, and Harry after her, Cassandra diving feet first down the hole a the branches narrowly missed her head. The four had fallen into a dimly lit tunnel, and Cassandra pulled Harry to his feet, Selene and Rick looking around before Rick grabbed Cassandra.

"This way."

Selene grabbed Harry, and the two snuck through the tunnels until they found a set of stairs. Cassandra and Harry went first. Harry with wand in hand and Cassandra holding a gun loaded with demon bullets, that sucked the soul out of anything that they hit, even if it was just a scratch. As they climbed, Selene and Rick covered the rear as they moved, feet silently sliding across the floor until Cassandra had neared the one door that had lights under it. Kneeling, Cassandra listened for a second and held a finger to her lips, counted to three, and got up with a strong and impressively quick movement, not asking any questions as she knocked out one of the two men she found in the room, Rick moving with a speed uncanny for humans to catch a rat that tried to leave, and Selene brawling with the second man, who was revealed to be Professor Lupin. Harry took a second to analyse everything before getting them to stop fighting, Cassandra, Selene, and Rick resorting to just pinning their opponents. Harry asked a few questions, got his answers, and Rick looked at the rat he was holding in his grip. Rage in his eyes, he slammed the back of the rat's head against the wall and watched as it turned into a man with rather rat like features. Cassandra let Sirius up and moved to grab the rat like man, lifting him easily.

"I'll explain everything later, but I'm turning this guy into the Auror Department. Ric, could you-"

Rick pulled out his wand and cast a full body bind curse before doing a very complex spell that blocked Pettigrew out of his animagus form. As she hauled him behind her, Sirius Black, now in his animagus form again, jumped around her legs excitedly. Rick said nothing as the group snuck back to the school, Cassandra walking to the nearest auror and chucking Peter Pettigrew at their feet.

"Sirius Black is innocent. Here's my proof. Can you take the dementors and leave now? They're already leaving you behind."

She said calmly. The auror looked around, and to his surprise the dementors were around him in a wide circle and flying away, headed back to Azkaban.

"I...uh….there's a lot of paperwork involved."

Cassandra lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. That's why. Who's your superior officer?"

Just as she said that, Amelia Bones walked up behind them.

"That'd be me. You found Peter Pettigrew?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Since he's alive that means Sirius Black was innocent, at the least of killing Pettigrew. Actually-"

Cassandra hauled Pettigrew to his feet and whispered a threat to him as Pettigrew told his entire story, including how he'd killed the muggles and told the Dark Lord about the Potters, having traded secret keeper duties with Sirius. Amelia smiled a bit at the teen.

"Impressive. Do you believe this story?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Yes, and would you like to know why?"

Amelia nodded and Cassandra whispered into her ear.

"Because _I_ am the Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance and Justice, and if you'd let me, I would bring you every Death Eater that escaped punishment and punish them in ways that would make Azkaban look like a reprieve."

Amelia shivered and looked at the girl before nodding a little, shock clear on her face.

"Uh….okay. I understand."

Cassandra's eyes burst into flames and Amelia flinched from the demonic voice coming from the girl.

"Do you really Bones?"

A/N

I know I really don't have to say this again because I know at least one of you will review, but review please, even if you're a guest user.


	7. Chapter 7

I only own my OC.

Amelia was in shock as the flames in the girl's eyes went out, but Cassandra still looked furious.

"I'll be there at his trial. Once announced guilty, he will not be sent to Azkaban. I have something far worse in mind for him. He has separated two children from their families and sentenced one to a life of pain and torment with his so called relatives. I will be punishing him. It is my right and duty as the Ghost Rider. Or would you rather I killed any Auror you put in my path and then torture him in front of the Ministry of Magic, because here's the thing. The Ghost Rider is well known by Muggles. I don't have to abide by the statute of Secrecy as the Ghost Rider, and me punishing him in the open would reveal all the witches and wizards around the globe. And you don't want that, do you? So what do you say? Wanna make a deal?"

She asked, her already dark eyes turning completely black as she offered her hand.

"A fair trial for Peter Pettigrew in return for me punishing him as I see fit right there in the council room, or I destroy every auror you put in my path and punish him in public."

Amelia blinked, knowing that she had no choice but to agree to the teen's terms, a firm shake of the hand and Amelia felt her magic pull towards the teen to seal the deal. Peter was trembling, but when Cassandra finally let go and walked away, Amelia felt a slight sickness in her stomach as she dragged Pettigrew away, arranging for his trial to be that weak and for one of the aurors to tell the Ghost Rider the time and date of his trial. Seeing that the school year would be coming to a close, she made sure the girl had a position at the trial, and Amelia put Pettigrew in an animagus proof holding cell, making sure all the paperwork was done. All the while feeling as if she was being very closely monitored.

A few weeks later, Cassandra was getting ready to go to Pettigrew's trial, Sirius walking beside her in his animagus form. Cassandra however was burning with adrenaline. Though she was a little upset about having to forgo her usual leather outfit for a pair of black dress pants, dress shoes, a black button down shirt, black blazer, and a blood red tie. She was wearing cufflinks, which were solidified shrunken skulls souls of two psychopathic murderers who tortured their victims for hours, days, and sometimes even weeks before killing them. Her hair was done back in an incredibly classy braid, and her dark eyes were scanning the area around her. When she entered the courtroom and stood silently in the shadows, watching as Pettigrew was dragged into the courtroom, tested under veritaserum, and forced to admit what he did to the muggles, the Potters, various other halfblood and muggle born families, and to tell the room of the Death Eaters who had escaped by claiming imperious curse, along with telling them which death eaters actually were.

Needless to say, he was voted guilty and Cassandra morphed into the Ghost Rider, seconding their verdict before lashing out with her chain and grabbing Pettigrew, throwing him into the air before grabbing him and slamming him back onto the ground with the chain again, using it to held him still as she forced his eyes open and simply stared, Penance Stare's affect making itself known as Peter started to scream, feeling the pain of everyone who he'd ever hurt. The pain of every innocent he'd ever killed. She let him suffer for a while before raising her hand and touching him, watching as hellfire raced through his veins without killing him. Not quite yet.

As the assembled purebloods watched, Cassandra lifted Peter into the air once again with her chain, and with a solid stamp of her foot she opened a portal directly into the Underworld, a quick flick of her wrist and Peter was gone, his final screams being absorbed the screams of the spirits already in the Underworld as they ripped him apart.

The room was silent for a moment as Cassandra, still being the Ghost Rider, looked around the room, her chain at the ready for more spirits to punish. Amelia was in shock at just how effectively the girl had tortured and killed Peter.

"All in favor of Sirius Black being announced innocent?"

She asked, Cassandra raised her chain a bit, and almost immediately the entire room agreed to it, and the Ghost Rider simply turned and walked away as the last of the paperwork was signed and the Daily Profit got the word out that Sirius Black was an innocent man, as was, to the shock of almost everyone present, Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been under several maddening and compulsory loyalty potions that made her into the woman she had become.

Of course she was moved to the mental health ward at St. Mungo's Hospital and was having the effects of the potions she'd been on for the past several years removed with hope for a full recovery.

Rick looked at his friend when she came in.

"The Rider returns! Good job with getting Sirius announced innocent. And your Mum. Are you going to visit her?"

Cassandra thought about it, sitting on the couch in the living room of the manor she and her friends had moved into. Harry and Selene having gone shopping with Tonks, who's new apartment was right down the street.

"Maybe when she recovers enough to have an actual conversation, or at the very least form her own opinions. She's pretty much an insane vegetable right now.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt. What about your Dad?"

Cassandra relaxed.

"With all the fighting going on right now he's got a lot of souls to torture and a lot more to prepare to torture. He's busy."

Rick nodded and gave her a pat on the back, sitting next to her as they turned on the TV. Watching the news for a while, Cassandra, smiled a bit.

"As usual, over 900 channels and nothing worth watching on TV. Don't you hate when that happens?"

Rick rubbed his chin, as if in thought.

"I do believe I now know why we're all violent and aggressive."

Cassandra looked at him.

"And why do you think that Rick?"

Rick looked at her for a moment than looked at their TV.

"You said it, 900 channels, nothing is on, we're used to being active, we're pretty much boring ourselves."

Cassandra leaned back.

"I didn't even think it was possible to get bored with two voices in my head. They argue so much it's like an everlasting sitcom."

Rick looked at her.

"Cassandra? Do note that I really do worry about you."

Cassandra laughed.

"I worry about me too, don't worry about it."

A/N

I know I really don't have to say this again because I know at least one of you will review, but review please, even if you're a guest user.


	8. Chapter 8

I only own my OC.

After settling down to watch a movie, the group of five, including their newest friend, Harry, were deciding on a game plan for the next year of Hogwarts.

"So, we wait for Dumbledore to come up with his plan for what we have to do. From the schedule for the year, the tri-wizard tournament is about to start that year, so we know he's going to try to put Harry in that."

Rick said. Cassandra smiled.

"He'll try, and he'll fail. Rick, will you start teaching Harry how to defend himself? Just in case my plan for the year blows up in my face. He needs to be able to defend himself without his so called friends holding him back."

Harry nodded and Rick smiled.

"Sure, I've got some nutrient potions I brewed during the school year that should fix the Dursley's malnutrition and then we can start on physical training to improve your stamina, then we can start working on your magic, because honestly, you don't need any help with your magic, you just need to start trying harder in your classes. That, and the most physical thing I've seen you do is ride a broom and almost have a heart attack because of a dementor."

Harry nodded, albeit a little sheepishly, when he realized that even the weakest of the three, Selene, could easily break his arms and legs without breaking a sweat. Selene smiled.

"Yeah, and after you work on your physical training, I'll help you learn how to protect your mind. That way, the dementors shouldn't have too much of an affect on you next time because you'll be able to hide away your happy memories."

Harry nodded and looked at Cassandra, who had gotten up to get an M16 that was hanging on the wall, a real one, that she quickly 'blessed' with Hellfire and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm going Death Muncher hunting. The more I kill now the less we have to deal with later."

She explained before turning into the Ghost Rider and walking out the manor, whistling for her motorcycle before speeding off, her gun across her back and her chain in hand. Needless to say, she wasn't seen in several days, and when she was seen again she was _way_ too happy.

"Alright, how many people did you kill?"

Cassandra chuckled.

"All of the so called Dark Lord's followers in Ireland, Scotland, France, Spain, and Germany are dead. And about half of them in Poland, Austria, Hungary, and Japan. I didn't even know he _had_ followers in Japan at first."

Rick blinked at his friend.

"Your Dad must be happy about all the new souls, oh, and St. Mungo's called. Bellatrix is capable of holding a conversation now, and ever since your Aunt Narcissa told her about you she's kinda entered a depression. She hasn't stopped crying and they're running out of ideas to calm her down."

Cassandra nodded and returned to her human form before heading out to 's. Walking through the door, she glanced at the nurse and spoke.

"I'm here for Lestrange."

The nurse smiled.

"Room 147, should I call and tell her you're coming?"

Cassandra shook her head, mentally preparing herself to start answering to Cassiopeia, even if it was only for a short while and for her mother's benefit. She wasn't completely heartless, whether it be as the Ghost Rider or as Cassandra Blackheart.

Walking up the stairs, having a distinct dislike of elevators, not a fear, she very simply didn't like the idea of being lazy and counting on magic so much.

When she walked into her mother's room. Knocking politely, she was surprised to walk into the room to find a woman who looked a fair bit like herself. Intelligent brown eyes and curly black hair, wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Uh….hey….Mum."

Cassandra managed to get out, unsure of what exactly she was supposed to call this woman. Bellatrix smiled softly.

"Hi Cassie. Merlin, you look so much like your father."  
Cassandra grinned broadly.

"Funny, I thought I looked more like you."

Bellatrix's grin got a little bigger and she stood to embrace her daughter, Cassandra being surprisingly at home with the taller woman.

"So, I hear you're the legendary Ghost Rider. How'd that happen?"

Bellatrix asked, curious about the life of the daughter she'd known she'd had, but hadn't been allowed to get close to. As Cassandra went into detail about how exactly she'd ended up with the powers of the Ghost Rider and described her friends to her, she eventually spoke.

"Not to interrupt your story dear, but your friend, Rick, sounds quite a fair bit like the son of my cousin, Sirius. Needless to say he was obliviated after his son's mother told him, but it does sound like what I believe a son of his would've grown up like. Especially what he looks like."

Cassandra nodded.

"When we got him announced innocent I noticed that. We haven't gotten everyone tested yet though, and the only reason we knew you were my mother is because my Uncle Slade found my birth certificate."

Bellatrix nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you this entire time, but it looks to me like you grew up just fine without me."

Cassandra smiled, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Well….you're here now. And I do kinda live in a manor with three other kids and no legal adult so….maybe when they let you out of here…."

Bellatrix was surprised and overjoyed at the same time. She never thought she'd have a chance to be an active part of her daughter's life, especially not in a positive way, and certainly not living in the same house as her.

"Did you get all your schoolwork for the summer done?"

She asked, realizing that the girl would have to go to Hogwarts within the next month. Cassandra smiled.

"Our schoolwork for the summer was done and turned in within the first week, sans potions because they took a little longer to brew."

Bellatrix nodded, it was a story that made sense, and as the two got to know each other even better, there was a knock at the door. A subtle flick of Cassandra's hand opened the door to reveal none other than Cassandra's father, Blackheart Lucifer Mephistopheles. Known simply as Blackheart.

A/N

I know I really don't have to say this again because I know at least one of you will review, but review please, even if you're a guest user.


	9. Chapter 9

I only own my OC.

"Cassandra, a word. This involves underworld affairs."

Cassandra looked at him for a second before getting up and following him. His incredibly worried look revealed something that Cassandra most certainly did not want to hear.

"I found out why despite being the eldest son of Mephistopheles, I did not inherit the powers of Lucifer, whose soul has been bouncing down through our family for years. It's because you did. Somehow, the spirit of Lucifer skipped me and went straight to you."

Cassandra's eyes got big and all of a sudden she wanted to go hide in a hole or something. While being the host of the spirit of Lucifer meant her power was most likely double most other demons power, and probably surpassing her father, but it also meant that she was technically a fallen angel as well, the angel of the Morning Star, which explained her incredible intelligence. Lucifer had been described to be the brightest of the angels. Cassandra nodded in acceptance.

"Then I have an idea. Mostly because I don't need a sitcom going on in my head the whole time, so I'm just going to give the Angel Rider abilities to Harry. He'll need the power to help protect him and undo all the physical trauma. Hey Dad, would you like me to watch the Underworld for a few hours their time so you can go after them yourself? I know you hate child abusers."

Blackheart nodded and Cassandra opened a hole straight to the Underworld while her father went to pay the Dursleys a visit. Conveniently forgetting to mention that a few hours in earth time was a few years in Underworld time. Which meant that when Cassandra came back, she was toned and muscular, and she'd only been gone for two hours.

"Trained up some? Oh yeah, you may want to go ahead and make him the Angel Rider."

Rick said, pointing at Harry, who was no longer wearing his glasses, his hair was still messy, but had gotten longer, and his figure had filled out, not to mention he was now actually rather tall with a slim athletic build.

"Oh yeah, Harry, you're probably going to have a headache for a few days and a little voice in your head that encourages you to do good things for the rest of your life."

Harry nodded and Cassandra pressed her hand to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, channeling the Angel Rider powers through her palm and watching when the small fragment of Voldemort's soul that was stuck to Harry's was ripped apart viciously by the power.

"That explains so much. Anyway….ready for Hogwarts?"

Bellatrix morphed herself into a cat and sat in her daughter's lap.

"I guess we're taking a cat to school with us. Fake familiar trick hm?"

Bellatrix mewed. She could be rather useful. Especially seeing that there had only been one person who had better knowledge of Hogwarts' hidden passages then the marauders. The one who'd told them about the hidden passages. Herself.

After packing their belongings to go back to Hogwarts, this time with Bellatrix curled around Cassandra's neck almost like a scarf in her cat form. Getting back to the train station was much easier this time around, and Bellatrix seemed to be relatively alright. Now sitting perched on her daughter's shoulder before jumping down and scrambling under the bench.

"What's going on?"

Harry asked, his voice having deepened slightly and standing to reveal his 6'1 frame that they'd discovered after fixing the malnutrition. His hair having lengthened to be to the base of his neck, and lay surprisingly flat and his emerald green eyes glowed with power and confidence, though they had yet to figure out if that was just him or if it was the side effect of the Angel Rider Spirit.

"Dementors."

Rick hissed. Selene flicked her wand into her hand and held it at the ready as Rick did the same. Harry and Cassandra simply raising their hands to prepare for combat as dementors flooded the room. Instead of crumpling in fear, the four students worked together, slamming the door shut behind the dementors and sealing them in the room when Cassandra and Harry let loose dual patronus, both cast wandlessly. Cassandra's massive patronus not even fitting in the room as it shot out of her wand like a cannon and straight through one of the two dementors, Harry's stag patronus glowing brightly as it ran the other through with its antlers before dissipating as they all slumped back into their seats and unlocked the door.

"Are you all alright? Where are the dementors?"

Professor Lupin asked, having returned to teach again. Cassandra panted.

"Destroyed. Bonus of being Ghost Rider."

Remus nodded, the entire wizarding world knew about her being the Ghost Rider, and it was no secret that she could be a one way ticket to a violent death. But for all his werewolf senses, he hadn't smelled the second threat. The little black cat curled up under the chair that went by the name, Bellatrix Black.

A/N

I know I really don't have to say this again because I know at least one of you will review, but review please, even if you're a guest user.


	10. Chapter 10

I only own my OC.

_The rest of the school year advanced almost as usual. Though there was the occasional fight between Bellatrix, who'd they been calling Bella, and Hermione's cat Crookshanks. Which was more amusing than troubling. (A/N the series is almost canon except with Ghost Rider powers from here. Up until the Deathly Hallows and the final battle against Voldemort.)

The rest of their time at Hogwarts doing basically what they did best. Up until they were preparing for their final battle. Cassie, Harry, Richard, and Selene started to prepare to really let loose with their powers. Bellatrix having managed to convince her niece, Nymphadora, to sit the battle out. Over the battle, Voldemort didn't seem to expect the full extent of the Angel Rider's powers that Harry now possessed, and when Cassandra jumped up from quickly ending the life of a death eater and sent her hellfire chains straight through his chest at the same time as Harry freed the Angel Rider spirit, destroying Voldemort's very soul and freeing himself of the responsibilities and duties of the Angel Rider as Cassandra eventually called her friends over to her.

"I guess it's about time for us to move on..."

Richard and Selene nodded. Harry however looked concerned.

"But where are you going to go?"

Cassandra looked at her friend.

"To Stark Tower. We have business to attend to."

A/N

I know I really don't have to say this again because I know at least one of you will review, but review please, even if you're a guest user.


End file.
